HO John Peel 54 1993
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 54 1993 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1993 *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape. *Still to add to date pages. Tracklisting john peel 54 1993 side a *JP - "8 minutes ago I was lying asleep on the studio floor, but now I'm as scrisp and fresh as a lettuce and ready to rock!" 08 May 1993 *Rocket From The Crypt: Pigeon Eater (7" - Both Good Songs) Merge MRG 035 08 May 1993 *Therapy?: Bloody Blue (session) 08 May 1993 *Fly By Wire: Alkaline 3dh (12") Magnetic North MAGNET 004 08 May 1993 *Nectarine No 9: Snow Smith Automatic (album -A Sea With Three Stars) Postcard DUBH 931 08 May 1993 *Jacob's Mouse: Solo (album - I'm Scared) Wiiija WIJ21V 08 May 1993 *FUSE: Train Trac.1 (12" - Train-Tracs) Warp WAP 38 04 June 1993 *Hammerhead: Moby Dick (split 7" with godheadSilo - Moby Dick / Bereft Rescue Mission No. 43) OXO OXO 008 26 June 1993 *VCF: Hydrochloric (EP - Neon) Magnet North MAGNET 005 26 June 1993 09 July 1993 08 July 1993 (Radio Mafia) 17_July_1993_(BFBS) *Polvo: Tilebreaker (album – Active Lifestyle) Touch And Go TG114 11 June 1993 *System 7: Quest (Moon Mix) (12" - Sinbad)’ Big Life SYSTEM PROMO 2 19 June 1993 *Mosquito: Lucky (album – Oh No Not Another Mosquito My House Is Full Of Them) Psycho Acoustic Sounds P.A.006 19 June 1993 *Orbital: Lush 3-2 (album – Orbital 2) Internal TRULP2 19 June 1993 *Ascension: Mr Jones (v/a album – White Trash Motherfuckers) Shock SX021 CD 19 June 1993 side b *Ascension: Mr Jones (v/a album – White Trash Motherfuckers) Shock SX021 CD 19 June 1993 *Transglobal Underground: Shimmer (12") Nation NR018T 03 July 1993 (BFBS) *Polvo: Watch The Nail (session) 02 July 1993 *Eggplant: Still We Fall (Into The Same Trap) (7 " – Sweet Anarchy) The Bus Stop Label BUS036 02 July 1993 *Polvo: Thermal Cupid (session) 02 July 1993 *''JP - If you're suffering from some sort of terrible skin condition, well if you turn this up loud it might just about cure it"'' *Diblo Dibala et Le Groupe Matchatcha: 2ème Dance (album - O.K. Madame) Afric Music AF 015 *Spectral Emotions: Splash! (12" - Chapter One) Labworks Germany LAB 15 16 April 1993 *Nu-Tro-Gen: Battle Of The Neurons (12") Thunderpussy THP 2007-1 09 July 1993 08_July_1993_(Radio_Mafia) 17_July_1993_(BFBS) *Nico(2): Meltdown (EP - Mind Flux) ESP ESP 9136-1 09 July 1993 *Krispy 3: Never Seem To Amaze (album - Can't Melt The Wax) Kold Sweat KS LP 06 24 July 1993 *Cub: Hello Kitty (v/a album - Julep - Another Yoyo Studio Compilation) Yoyo Recordings YOYO-LP-2 24 July 1993 *Kicking Giant: Lucky (v/a album - Julep - Another Yoyo Studio Compilation) Yoyo Recordings YOYO-LP-2 24 July 1993 *Slant 6: Alien Movie Star (v/a album - Julep - Another Yoyo Studio Compilation) Yoyo Recordings YOYO-LP-2 24 July 1993 *Neuropolitique: Facility Junction (12" - Large Spoon EP) Irdial IRD49 07 August 1993 File ;Name *1) john-peel-54a-1993 *2) john-peel-54b-1993 ;Length *1) 46:29 *2) 46:22 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1993 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Mixtape Category:Available online